Hexafluoroisobutene epoxide (HFIBO) is a useful intermediate in the synthesis of chemical compounds containing gem-trifluoromethyl groups.
It is currently known to prepare HFIBO by liquid phase oxidation of the corresponding olefin, CH2═C(CF3)2, using sodium hypochlorite under phase-transfer catalysis conditions (U.S. Pat. No. 6,653,419).
EP 0 209 911 discloses a process for the oxidation of fluorinated olefins by reacting the olefin with oxygen in the presence of a catalyst.
There is currently a need for a gas-phase process to prepare HFIBO, especially one that does not generate a chlorine waste stream or require the use of a catalyst.